Scarceclaw
Scarceclaw was a tall charcoal bengal tom. Description Appearance Scarceclaw has long and strong legs made for running since he's a purebred Bengal cat, which are very energetic. His pelt is a dark, charcoal-gray color with darker flecks. His pelt is extremly thick but short, making him a bit chilly in the winter, but he is generally fine. His chest doesn't have any flecks or stripes on it, and his belly has a leopard-print like design on it. His tail has darker, thick stripes and ends with a white tip. Scarceclaw's head has black, thick stripes on it, and are typical tabby head-markings. Scarceclaw has a finely shaped head, and his muzzle is a bit larger than most cats'. His ears are average sized, but his tail is a bit thinner and long than most cats'. His nose is a jet-black and the inside of his ears are a dark pink-gray, more on the gray side. Scarceclaw's eyes are a bright yellow, with a tint of green around his pupils. Scarceclaw's chest is big and broud, and his neck is long. He's a bit more on the skinny side, but his long, muscular legs are intimidating, which are very attractive like his face. His head is a bit more on the square-side, because his jaw is large and strong, and his muzzle is broad and big. Scarceclaw's ears are triangle-shaped, and perfectly pointed at the tips, and his nose is a bit of a heart-shape. On one of his pale pink-gray paws, he has a heart-shaped patch of different colored skin. Personality Scarceclaw is friendly tom who loves to help out others. He really wants an apprentice, to prove he is more of a Clancat than a Kittypet. He is a very forgiving cat, but when it comes to battle, he generally shows no mercy. Scarceclaw listens to orders, and proves his loyalty to WinterClan. He enjoys racing around the territory, doing border patrols, but dislikes hunting, since he's a terrible hunter. Scarceclaw can be very brave and bold when pressured and/or angered, but he is generally quiet. There's a big problem with Scarceclaw: He's indecisive. He can't decide on anything, and is a very slow thinker, but he is smart. He's very indecisive when it comes to she-cats, and reallly likes all she-cats, and often attracts them, breeds with them, and then leaves them. But he does stick around until the kits are apprentices, and treats them like a father all through their life. But, he tends to breed only within his Clan, but will fall for a few she-cats outside, but doesn't breed with them. Skills and Abilities Scarceclaw is a talented battler and "leader", being able to stand up for others and make wise choices. He thinks before acting, and consideres all suggestions to actions. He loves taking border patrols to check out borders, to prove his loyalty as a Clancat. Scarceclaw is an impressive treeclimber, since he climbed twoleg fences as a kit. Scarceclaw is a very talented runner, and is very swift on his paws. His endless energy helps him run and run, keeping him fit and strong. His long legs give him long strides. Biography Childhood As a kit, Scarceclaw was raised as a kittypet, and disliked it greatly. He never knew his mother or father, and was bought in a petstore as a Purebred Bengal. He was kept in a rich house, and was to be used in the future as breeding, but ran away before his twolegs could take him to breeding. His kittypet name was Triton. Adulthood Pedigree Mates: Darkshade (Formerly) - Deceased, StarClan member Frostblossom (Formerly) - Deceased, StarClan member Sweetie (Formerly) - Deceased, Residence Unknown Nightflower (Formerly) - Living Russet (Formerly) - Status Unknown Kinkscar (Formerly) - Status Unknown Spidernose (Formerly) - Living Sons: Rarepaw - Deceased, StarClan resident Ivykit - Deceased, StarClan resident Unnamed Stillborns - Deceased, Residence Unknown Rabbitkit - Living Crowkit - Unborn Daughters: Puddlekit - Living Emberkit - Living Alice - Living Firekit - Living Unnamed Stillborns - Deceased, Residence Unknown Panda - Living Basil - Living Stormy - Living Webspider - Deceased, Dark Forest resident Violetkit - Living Mintkit - Unborn Relationships Family Love Interests Opalgaze - Scarceclaw doesn't know why, but he's attracted to this she-cat. Everytime he looks into her opal eyes, he feels lost. She's friendly towards him, and has no interest in him whatsoever, and actually dislikes him a bit, and really doesn't care for Scareclaw. Friends Enemies Notable Nightflower - Another One-night stand that Scarceclaw had. Nightflower was just bored and picked Scarceclaw out of the crowd to breed, thinking he was strong. Scarceclaw thinks she's a pretty cat, and would make a great mother. Frostblossom - So far, it's a once night stand. Scarceclaw mainly got her pregnant because he was doing her a "favor" because she wanted to return to the nursery. He also bred with her because he likes breeding, and he's a tom, so it's his job. Quotes Trivia Images Life Image Category:Toms